Found
by triceybabe
Summary: Harry Moves on. Sequel to, Too Lost In You.


Title: Found  
Author: triceybabe  
Beta: me myself and I  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Snarry (reincarnation in effect here, but its not hard to keep up with)  
Warnings: OOC definately, Character Death, Dark, Angst, violent sex, rimming  
A/N: This is post HBP. Hiya! I'm back!! This is the continuation of my fic, Too Lost In You! Sorry it took so long for me to get out. But here it is. This is the link to the first fic….. .#cutid1 Pls leave feedback.  
Disclaimor: Don't own, am not making any money so pls don't sue!

Found

Seeing the young man on stage… strutting, singing, hips swaying to the loud, vibrant, beat… just caused him to fall in love with him all over again.

"I found him," Harry murmured, never taking his eyes off Severus Snape, now known as James Rei Stone.

Harry smirked. The young singer preferred to be called Rei and would often go into fits of rage if someone slipped up and called him his first name.

"Merlin has quite the sense of humor. Though I wouldn't doubt if my father had something to do about that," he whispered as he watched Rei step off the stage and walk towards him.

"Potter you imbecile! Don't you have anything else to do than stare at me?" Rei growled, accepting the towel Harry held out to him.

"Not particularly," Harry quipped, watching the young man with a half-smile.

Rei wiped his face, effectively hiding the bright blush that quickly spread on his face, as the heat of Harry's words sunk in. The fact that thousands of screaming fans watched him daily didn't bother him. Just Potter.

When the bodyguard stared at him with those intensified green eyes of his, his blood boiled, his heart beat faster, and his mouth goes dry. Even when his back was turned, he could feel the heat of his never-relenting gaze on him.

Rei suppressed a shiver that ran through him. Quickly handing the towel to Potter, he swept his long, dark hair into a silver clip.

Ron and Draco joined Harry in the office. Hermione was with the band, keeping an eye on Rei. The bossy witch might not look like much, but she was more than capable to protect the singer.

"Harry… how are you doing?" Ron asked, sprawled out on Harry's office couch.

Harry looked up from the piles of paper work he was behind on. Cocking his head, he considered the question. "I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

Ron sat up, clasping his hands in front of him. "Really and truly?"

Harry nodded. "Really Ron, you're starting to sound like a mother hen. I'm alright." He began filing the paperwork into the folders.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Draco asked, speaking up for the first time.

He slowly closed the folder, a slight tremble in his hand could be seen by a keen observer and Draco was the keen observer. "Why didn't I tell you, what?" he asked.

Draco snorted. "Don't play dumb, I'm better at it than you are."

Ron rolled his eyes, swatting his mate on the ass. "Why didn't you tell us who he was?"

Harry shook his head. "I uh… wasn't really sure myself." He laid his head on the desk and sighed. "I was afraid that it was wishful thinking. I thought that maybe, my loneliness and hope was getting the better of me." His voice cracked. "And… I was-am afraid. Afraid that any moment he's going to disappear in a puff of smoke. That when I finally get him back in my arms, he won't be a corpse…"

"Oh, Harry…" Draco whispered, going to him. He took the man into his arms. "I'm so sorry.

"Today is the first day I've been away from him since I found him again. I don't even want to let him out of my sight. And just like 23 years ago, I'm consumed by him. I just… I couldn't take it if he were to leave me again."

Harry let himself into the penthouse with his key. Walking into the living area, he found Hermione engrossed in a book on the couch.

"Hi Harry," she whispered, pulling off her reading glasses and closing her book. She stood and stretched. "His highness is asleep in his bed."

Grinning, Harry helped himself to the complimentary brandy the hotel supplies their VIP guests. "He does have a bit of a temperament."

"A bit?" she said, smirking. "Quite like someone we once knew…"

He shook his head. "Of course, you would notice too."

Chuckling, she kissed him on the cheek. "Be careful Harry. You mean a lot to me. I don't want you hurt."

Harry hugged her tightly. "Thanks, 'Mione." He walked his friend to the door. "Tell Blaise and the brats that I love them."

"Will do!" she said, walking out.

Harry closed the door, locking the door. He took out his wand and placed a protective charm on the door.

Turning around, he was shocked to see Rei standing in the doorway of his room, half naked. He was in his bower briefs and was shirtless.

"Rei!" Harry jumped. He quickly pocketed his wand and hoped the young man hadn't seen it. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I'm not a child, Potter," Rei growled stepping into the room.

The rock singer had been watching for some time. He watched the familiarity between Harry and Hermione with varying degrees of jealousy. He clenched his fist tightly when she kissed him and his heart plummeted to the ground as he watched Harry hug her. The two had been talking too quietly for him to hear but the body language of the two had spoke volumes.

Harry eyed Rei wearily. The fire in the young man's eyes brought back painful memories.

"Let's get one thing straight, Potter," Rei said, stalking towards him. Being shorter than the older man, he reached out a hand, grasped Harry's shirt, and yanked the wizard down to his level. "You are mine and I'll be damned if I have to share you with the Weasel, ferret, and mudblood," Rei growled, his voice deepening to that of Severus Snape.

He crushed his lips to the surprised wizard, bruising them in the heat of the kiss. "I didn't come back from the grave to watch you and little-miss-know-it-all become a couple!" Severus growled from Rei's mouth.

Rei bit down on Harry's bottom lip hard jolting the wizard into action. Harry threw the man onto the couch and quickly climbed on top of him. "You greasy bastard, I'll make you eat those words!" he raged, tearing the flimsy boxers off. He tossed the remains to the ground.

Harry swallowed Rei's cock in one go. He growled bobbing his head frantically. As if he wanted to eat it.

Rei screamed, arching his back and thrusting his cock deep into Harry's mouth. "You fucking idiot!" he moaned, loudly. He tangled his finger's in Harry's hair, yanking and pulling on the strands. He ground his cock in his mouth forcing it in deeper. "Fuck! So close….!"

The wizard pulled off. Smirking, he yanked the young man's balls down, effectively staving off his release.

"I hate you, Potter!" Rei screamed out in the strange combination of pain and pleasure. "I really-!"

His diatribe was cut off as Harry flipped him onto his knees and pushed his head into the cushions, muffling his screams.

The violence of his actions had Rei's cock leaking rivulets of precum onto the couch.

Harry spread Rei's ass. He licked and nipped at each cheek. Trailing his tongue along the sweaty crack, he fisted his own cock after he disposed of his pants. He growled, pushing his tongue into that tight hole that had been teasing him.

The smell of him, the taste of him, the feel of him, had Harry pulling on his own balls. He pushed saliva into the entrance, lubing it. Moaning, Harry massaged Rei's ass as he continued to get his tongue in as deep as it would go.

"God, Rei!" he groaned, reluctantly withdrawing from the tasty morsel. "Tell me you want this! Tell me!" he demanded, slapping the quivering ass in front of him.

"You sadistic old man! Fuck me! Fuck me now!" Rei yelled out, pushing his hips back and colliding with his legs.

"Wanker!" Harry said, hitting his ass again.

The wizard began pushing his cock into the tight hole he'd been dreaming about.

"Harry!" Rei moaned, torn between the pain of being stretched out unprepared and the pleasure of being filled. "Oh please… Fuck me!"

With a cant of his hips, Harry thrust in all the way, causing the both of them to scream out loud.

"Oh god, yes! Harry, please!" he begged.

Harry set a brutal pace. Each thrust causing his balls to slap up against Rei's ass. He wrapped his fingers in Rei's long hair, yanking him up. Never stopping his movements, he pulled him up, causing Rei to arch his back obscenely, trying to stay connected. Harry bit down on Rei's shoulder hard enough to draw blood.

Rei screamed as his release shot out painfully from him. He clenched his back muscles around Harry's cock as he came.

"Oh fuck!" Harry said, pushing Rei's head down onto the cushion as he pounded relentlessly into the tight ass. Finally with a groan, Harry came deep into the singer's ass.

Harry collapsed, careful not to fall on Rei.

It took several minutes before either one of them were able to talk.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

"Always," came the promise.

"I love you too."

"…"

Then.

"I know."

"How?"

"…"

"You found me after all."

The end!

Thanx for reading! Please leave feedback!!


End file.
